Beauty and the BeastJK it's actually the Major
by JustAnAverageCrazyGirlNextDoor
Summary: Jasper's still stuck in the Southern Wars with the head bitch and whore Maria. Luckily, he still has Peter on his side. What happens when a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed girl is captured along with her busty blonde friend? One things for certain, this is the start of the love story about a beauty and a somewhat beast, but he goes by the name Major too, give it a chance please
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys. This is my first fanfiction for Twilight but my second fanfiction overall. I hope you guys like this story, please give it a chance. My first fanfic is going well, so I'm hoping this will too. This is, obviously, a Jaspella story. For this story Alice will not be some crazy psychotic bitch and Edward will not be a moody, emo stalker creep. This is all vampires, so yeah. Jasper is still part of Maria's army, that bitch, but then Bella comes along. Annnnndddd here we go.  
DISCLAIMER: My initials are not S.M., I do not have a genius mind like hers either, thanks very much.**

CHAPTER 1:  
Jaspers P.O.V

"Mi amor, please come here, I would like to show you something," my mistress purrs to me. Rather, she tries to purr but instead she sounds...all kinds of creepy. Might as well go to her and get her off my back. I casually walk over to her and she points to a house. A nice, small, homely looking house, that would soon be deserted and full of dead people.

"Do you smell that? It, THEY, smell delicioso. I want you to feed with me. The newborns are all over you, and I do not like it. I have already had to kill 24 because they were such sluts, hanging themselves all over you. Everyone knows you are mine, no?" she says trailing her hand down my chest and ends up cupping me through my jeans. I, however, am not reciprocating the feeling, and, as I so affectionately call him, Other Major, does not harden. I would call it the Little Major, but well, he isn't little. She looks up at me to frown.

"Major, mi amor. Do you have a problem?" she asks looking up at me, projecting her lust. But there was an undertone of anger and irritation.

"Naw ma'am. I just ain't feelin it today, my apologies." I drawl in my country accent. She, again, projects her irritation but her somewhat acceptance.

"Fine then, send 3 newborns to me while you go back to camp. Tell them to hurry." she says winking and I resist the urge to cringe. Dear lord, she is the slut. I nod and turn around, racing back to the camp. I call for three male newborns when I get there and send them to Maria. Immediately, they begin to feel lust and want and race off to get to her.

"Well, well Major, back home so soon?" a familiar voice asks me mockingly and I turn to face my Captain, Peter. I smirk at him and flip him off.

"First off, this ain't home, it's hell on earth. Second of all, the bitch was pissin the shit out of me. Damn slut," I growl out and stalk off with him trailing behind me.

"Makes good sense, but you can't be avoiding her for forever Major. She's gonna catch on to what you been doing," he says matter-of-factly.

"And which is telling you this, your knower or your fucked up brain?" Peter has a gift of, and he states "knowing shit". He actually doesn't say it's a gift, but we say it just to save him from being killed like other previous newborns. It's what's been keeping him alive.

"Both. And the knower's been tellin me that if we don't get the fuck outta here, we'll both be in deep shit," he says collapsing on one of the chairs in my room. I sit on my bed and look at him.

"Well, it ain't like she can kill us, she knows I'll kill her first."

"But, my knower also says that we need to say."

"Tell it to make up it's goddamn mind then."

"I don't talk ta it Major. I ain't crazy."

"No comment on that."

"Fuck you," he spits at me good-naturedly.

"Peter I've told ya, I don't swing that way buddy." I tell him, smirking.

"Fuck off then."

"You're the one in my room Captain."

"Damn, you are an asshole."

"Back at you partner."

"Oh, shit." he says suddenly, bolting upright from his slouched position on the chair. I was immediately alert, searching for danger.

"What? What happened?"

"Looks like we have some newborns to be taking care of Major." he says standing up. I look at him, curious and irritated. We always had newborns.

"These ones are special Major, real special." he says simply, before walking out of the room. I look at where he was once previously stood before following him outside in front of the camp. We were met with the three newborns I sent to Maria and two girls. Human girls. What the hell?

"What the hell is going on?" I ask looking at the male newborns. Peter was staring at the two girls, confused.

"We do not know. Mistress simply told us to bring them here. And to give them to you." one of them says.

"Give 'em here then. Where's Maria?"

"She's finishing her meals." he answers before pushing the girls to me. The three bow to Peter and I before running off to go with the other newborns. I look at the two girls, shocked that 1.) I couldn't feel anything from them and 2.) that one of them looked very irritated while the other was staring at Peter.

"Why are we here?" the irritated looking brunette asks me. I look at her, angry that she would speak to me like that.

"Listen, little girl. You, here are on my camp ground. So you best respect me or I'll make your life miserable here."

"Listen here, mister. You guys take me and my friend from my house and then drag us here, kickin' and screamin' and expect us to have some respect for y'all? Hell no." she replies and I can hear her slight country accent. It wasn't as pronounced as mine, but, well fuck me sideways if it wasn't hot.

"I ain't gonna do anything now, because Mama raised me to not hit girls, but you lil lady might make me break that rule, so I would watch it if I were you." I tell her. I have a slight respect for her for sticking up for herself like that. I always liked the girls who had a backbone like Mama did.

"Well, if you would please be so kind as to take us back home, then there won't be a need for you ta break your little rule now."

"Can't do that, little girl, my apologies. How bout I take you to your new room instead?" I ask not giving her a chance to reply before grabbing her arm and tugging her to my room. She would sleep in there, Maria would kill her and her friend if they slept in another room, like the normal newborns. But if they were as special and important as Peter claims, I need to be able to protect them. Maria bitch wouldn't try and challenge me, we all know who would win that fight. I heard Peter talking to her friend following behind us. The girl now walking next to me; however, was who my attention was on. She was more cooperative now and she wasn't so irritated. I still couldn't feel her emotions. But I could now feel her friend's emotions; which were curiosity confusion, and happiness? What the hell is wrong with these humans?

"What's your name?" the brunette asks looking at me. I look down at her wide brown eyes and can't help but smile a little.

"Jasper, Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. And you?"

"Bella, Isabella Swan," she says returning my smile, then she looks at me curiously and tilts her head, "Major? You're a soldier?"

"Don't say anything yet, Major, my knower says so," Peter whispers quietly enough that neither Bella nor her friend would hear.

"Something like that yes," I say, improvising.

"That's amazin', how was your tour? Are you done or are you on leave?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"I'm done with my tour, but I suppose you can say I'm still helping out here," I answers hesitantly. We arrive at my room's door.

"Bella," I hear a soft voice call out. Bella turns around to face her friend, worry etched all over Bella's face.

"You okay Char?" she asks gently, rushing to her and hugging her.

"Yeah, baby girl I'm fine. I was just talkin to Peter here and he said that I could just stay with him, you know how those other boys were," her friend replies, frowning slightly. Bella stiffens and looks at her straight in the eye.

"If they come near you again, you run away you hear?"

"Bells you act as if I'm the baby. You run away when they come near, don't go fighting back like you did awhile ago." her friend warns her and I frown at the thought of her being hurt and needing to defend herself. I wanted to be the one to-Wait hold the fuck up. Where did that come from? I look at Peter to find him smirking at me. Fuckin' smirking. What the hell is wrong with this boy?

"You'll see Major, you'll see soon enough." Cryptic fucker...

"Major?" Bella asks again, looking at me.

"I can explain, later."

"No I meant, I was going to ask you something."

"Oh, well, darlin' you can call me Jasper when we're in private like this." I say giving her my trademark smirk. It worked if her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes were anything to go off of.

"Jasper, I like it," she says, my name rolling off her tongue so naturally.

"Well what was your question?"

"Where are we? And why are we here?"

"Well, darlin', you're here for a special reason I guess you could say. And we're in Texas." **(A.N. Let's remember this is my storyline, so if Jasper and the army wasn't really in Texas in the book, let's keep in mind that...this isn't the book. K thanks)**

"Can't you give me a better answer? Can't Char and I just go home? There isn't anything special 'bout us, anyways." she pleads to me, with her big brown doe eyes that I can get lost in-STOP IT GODDAMMIT!

"Sorry darlin' but that's a no. Ah, here we are. Your room, well you'll be sharing with me, if that's alright," I say looking at her to make sure I wasn't making her too uncomfortable. You would think after literally, just being kidnapped, she would be freaking out, but nope, she was all fine and dandy.

"That's fine with me, where's Char going to be sleeping?"

"With me, sweet pea," Peter replies, pointing to his room, which was right across from mine. Bella nods acceptingly, before double checking Char, who was completely fine.

"Here, why don't we let you two ladies freshen up, and after we'll take ya on a tour of the...place." I say, trying to find the right wording to not make them too suspicious.

"Thank you, Jasper," Bella says gently. I smile at her and open my door, gesturing for her to come inside, while Peter does the same for Char. The girls walk in our rooms and we shut the door. I lean against mine and scrutinize Peter, who looked like he was floating on cloud 9.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I ask him.

**And that's the end of Chapter 1/The Prologue. The chapters will get longer, I just wanted to write what I've been thinking so far. So if you guys could just read it, give it a chance, and review your thoughts, I would be grateful.**

**Thanks and happy readings,**

**Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, so I was insanely happy when I saw all your reviews and the amount of favorites and follows I had. But, as of right now, I am changing this story to another one. It's literally going to b the same thing just with a few changes. I felt uncomfortable with this at first, because I didn't know if people would actually like it, but now that I do know I'm going to continue writing. The title will be Another Beauty and the Beast Story. If you could all read, favorite, and follow the story, I would be extremely grateful.

Thank you everyone,

Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door


End file.
